


Stormy Day

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, kawaboruweek, kawaboruweek2020, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto was really in for it this time and Kawaki was going to kill him if he made it home alive. Little did he know that his knight in shining armor would come to the rescue, setting the blond straight and bringing them closer together. (Pain and Gain oneshot)
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Stormy Day

_ KanaTyy collaboration  _

**KawaBoru Week: Day Four**

**Prompts** : Rainy Day

**Rating** : T (language)

**Work count** : 1,900

* * *

**Stormy Day**

I was dead, I was so dead. Kawaki was going to have my ass and not in a good way. I had thought there was still time to make it to the store and back, but I was wrong. It had really come out of nowhere, completely unexpected. The past week had been nothing but sunshine and humidity. The forecast was suddenly predicting a severe thunderstorm for the afternoon and through the night. We were running low on food and I moved my trip to the grocery store to this morning, but it came sooner than they thought. 

I had just finished loading up the cart when I passed a window and saw how dark the sky had gotten, filled with angry clouds. I cursed under my breath and quickly went to the self checkout line. I was the only person there at the twenty-four hour store and that did nothing to calm my nerves. By the time I had everything bagged and paid for, it was raining. All I could do was load the trunk up as fast as I could and hoped I made it home before it got ugly. Needless to say, that didn’t happen—it didn’t give a fuck about me and got ugly when I was halfway there.

The rain was coming down hard and I couldn’t even hear the car over the sound of it. A few stragglers were on the road as well, having been caught just like me, but they soon went in a different direction. Lightning flashed in the sky and the roar of thunder followed seconds later. It was getting near impossible to see and I held one hand above the emergency break as I drove under the large overhang down hill. Kawaki was still sleeping when I had left and if he found out I was out here in this shit, well pissed would be an understatement for how he’d be feeling. 

All I wanted was to get food, be prepared so we wouldn’t starve during the storm and I had to get right in the thick of it. Things took a turn for the worst when I reached the bottom of the hill to find it completely flooded. 

“Damn it!” There wasn’t another way around and I had no choice but to turn around.

I went back up the hill and over, driving down to the other side where I came from. It had flooded as well in that short amount of time and I was completely blocked in. I left with no other choice but to travel up the hill once more away from the rising water.

“Great. Now I’m stuck.” I groaned in frustration, now parked at the top underneath the overhang. 

I wasn’t in that much danger up here and flooding shouldn’t be a problem, but it wasn’t safe either. I pulled out my phone and tried not to let the fear grow. There was no sense in worrying, it was best to stay put and wait it out. All day . . . and into the night. I furrowed my brow and looked out the window, only under the overhang visible. I couldn’t remember the last time I saw it storm like this and I knew that I needed to call Kawaki. I had to let him know I was alright and I needed to know he was too. Of course the house was pretty safe, but flooding could be a problem if the water rose too high. Thunder sounded again and I jumped when my phone vibrated at the same time, Kawaki’s name popping up on the screen.

“I’m okay.” I said as I answered the call.

“Where the fuck are you?” He growled, just as angry sounding as I assumed he would be. He then proceeded to grumble one curse after the next about my claim to being okay, voice muffled. I could tell he was smoking. “Boruto. Where. The fuck. Are you?”

“Well, you see . . . I’m in the car.” I said reluctantly. “Under the overhang . . . on the hill. Possibly stuck . . .”

“That’s real fucking nice.” He muttered after exhaling loudly. “Do I even want to know why you left?”

My reason was valid. “To prevent us from starving.”

“Damn asshole.” He sighed in exasperation and then the sound of something ruffling around washed out his next words, until it cleared. “Ten minutes.”

“What? I didn’t catch all of that.” Ten minutes for what?

The call ended before I got a response and I hoped I hadn’t lost connection. I wasn’t sure what to do next, but at least Kawaki was safe and he knew I was alright. The rain wasn’t showing any signs of stopping and I dreaded being stuck up here until tomorrow. The wind was louder than the rainfall and after a while, it almost drowned it out completely. I tried my phone and looked at the updates the news stations were sending out, hoping that I could catch a break. I got absorbed in the task and jumped when something tapped the driver side window. My phone fell to the floorboard and my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest.

“Kawaki!” I gasped, getting out of the car and shivering from the wind. “Are you crazy, being out in this weather?! How did you get up here?”

“Idiot.” He huffed and laid his jacket over my head. “Let’s go.”

“Go?” I questioned, but turned around to open the car door. I cut the engine and held the jacket closer to my body. “Where are we going?”  _ How _ are we going?

“Home.” He ground out loud enough that I could hear him over the storm, hurrying me up by pulling me back and slamming the car door. 

“Wait!” I insisted when I spotted a familiar truck. “I have to grab some things!”

I quickly took a few bags from the trunk and then followed him over to Iwabe’s truck. I squeezed in the middle while Kawaki took the passenger side, holding the bags in his lap. He was completely soaked and I worried he was going to get a cold. I huddled close to him and rested my head on his shoulder, not giving a fuck about the water. If I was cold then I knew he had to be freezing and I still couldn’t believe he came out here to get me. He was so reckless, but I was glad he was with me now.

“This is ridiculous.” Iwabe snorted, leaning up in his seat as he tried to see the road through the torrential downpour. “Better slow down.”

“Wreck us and I’ll kill your ass.” Kawaki threatened. 

A smile found my lips despite the situation and Iwabe did his best as he drove out of the overhang and down the hill. “Is the neighborhood flooded too?”

“The shoulders are. We’re safe moving through the middle of the street.”

I hummed and peered out the window, thankful that the truck stood a better chance than my car did. It was a bit sketchy, but we made it through the water and back onto the road. It was a slow and steady drive to the house and I was grateful Iwabe was willing to go through all this. I told him as much when he parked in our driveway and he just waved me off, saying that was what friends were for. I tried to persuade him to stay rather than stay out in the storm, but he told me it wouldn’t be difficult to get home. 

I sighed and left it at that, thanking him again before Kawaki and I made a break for it. I set the bags down once I was inside and Kawaki closed the door behind us. It was good to be home. After hanging his jacket, I turned to Kawaki and started pulling at his shirt.

“Alright, strip.” I ordered. “We need to get you warm and dry.”

“Worry about your damn self. I’m fine.” He glared at me but peeled his shirt off anyway. His skin was covered in chill bumps. 

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want.” I grinned and popped open the button of his pants, not hesitating to pull down the zipper.

“You need to be stripping yourself, not me.” He told me though he didn’t sound as if he was convinced by his words. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hooked my fingers in his belt loops. “But I like stripping you.” I said cheekily. “We’ll get nice and dry and then I’ll make us something to eat.”

“We won’t starve at least.” He mumbled, shaking his head at me. “You do realize you could have gotten in a bad accident out there, right?”

I pulled his pants down along with his underwear and collected his wet clothes after he stepped out of them. “I know. I’m sorry, Ki. I was trying to think ahead, but the storm hit sooner than they said it would.”

“You had no business leaving to begin with. We have bread.” 

“I’m not eating your butterless toast.” I said and led the way upstairs, his clothes over my arm. “And your stomach wouldn’t last all night on just that alone.”

“I’d much rather go hungry than have something happen to your cinnamon roll ass.” He grumbled behind me. 

I pushed open the door to our bedroom and then went into the bathroom to hang up the wet fabric. “I get that . . . and I would feel the same if it had been you out there.”

“You don’t get it. You don’t leave this fucking house like that when you know a storm is coming. No matter how much time you think you have.” 

I wanted to argue, but knew I couldn’t because he was right. It wasn’t worth the chance. I grabbed a towel out of the closet and started drying him, trying not to pout.

“Okay.”

“I hate when you do that shit.  _ Okay.  _ O fucking Kay. You are so damn hard headed.” He huffed, shaking his head. 

“How am I being hard headed? I’m agreeing with you!” I protested. Honestly, when he got mad he only focused on what he wanted and what he was saying. My words went in one ear and out the other unless they were an insult or opposing him.

“I can’t even look at you right now.” He mumbled, glaring at me all the while. 

I got on the step stool to dry his hair next and shook my head. “I said I was sorry, alright?” I already felt bad and his mood was making me feel worse.

“I don’t want you to be sorry. I want you to be smart.”

I sighed, resting my arms on his shoulders and staring down at his collarbone as another clap of thunder sounded. “And I was dumb.”

“As fuck. You ever make me wake up in a storm and you be gone again and I’ll kick your ass.” He said and then sighed as well, moving his arms around my waist and hugging me to him. “I was scared.”

I snuggled into his embrace and raked my fingers through his hair. “I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“Damn right you won’t. I forbid it.” He told me, voice toned down. “Now we need to get you naked.”

I laughed and gave a thoughtful kiss to his jaw. “Of course.”

I couldn’t deny that the best place to be during a storm was in bed with the man that held my safety above everything else. I was lucky to have someone who loved me so much, someone that would always come to my rescue. Kawaki was my hero.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
